<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Club Abyssinia by TheLadyOfManyFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569665">Club Abyssinia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms'>TheLadyOfManyFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Blacklist (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New case, new danger - and you're ready for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donald Ressler &amp; Reader, Donald Ressler/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a matter of great importance to Raymond Reddington. Such great import that he needed to involve the skills of you, Dembe and the Task Force. His plans for the latter were already underway as he had asked them to look into the recent criminal family on his Blacklist.</p><p>The Maratoni family.</p><p>Reddington and you stood on the floor briefing the team on the plan. Aram had already pulled up the images and family tree from what was available across the database.</p><p>“Meet the Maratoni’s.” Reddington introduced. “They’ve become active in the last two days with their procurement of priceless art pieces which also means that their underground business of illegal weapons trade has also kicked back up.”</p><p>The team studied the faces intently on the screens.</p><p>“That’s one hell of a family.” Aram noted. You walked over to him and passed a thumb drive. He inserted it onto his computer and the family tree extended on the large screens - making the job more complicated.</p><p>“They run off black money and the deluded notion that they’re untouchable.” You added.</p><p>There was a scoff from behind and you heard Ressler’s voice. “Like you?”</p><p>You whipped back and sent him a scowl. The exchange went unnoticed by the rest of the team and Red continued the brief, turning to the people in the room.</p><p>“Is no one curious as to why they’re on my radar?” He wondered, clearly looking for some kind of attention which made you roll your eyes. Liz, tired of the charade, crossed her arms and asked the question that he wanted to hear.</p><p>“We’ll bite. How did they catch your attention?”</p><p>“My beloved, and quite frankly expensively procured, painting of the Meguro River in the prime of blooming cherry trees was stolen.” Reddington told them rather annoyed with the matter.</p><p>Harold, who had been standing to the side, frowned. “How is this related to-?”</p><p>“They sent their youngest son Gerald to my home in Santa Monica. He tripped the security feeds.” Reddington addressed the man before he could finish the question.</p><p>“So is this about the painting or the illegal trade?” Liz wasn’t quite clear on Red’s motive.</p><p>“Both, Lizzy. In any case, I’m setting up a meeting with Mr and Mrs Maratoni tonight, I think they’d like to know.”</p><p>“That’s blackmail.” Samar frowned and you stepped forward with some folders and placed them on the desk.</p><p>“It’s leverage. We’re prepared to cut a deal, so they get the painting and footage in exchange for giving up their manufacturer.”</p><p>“So the Maratoni’s are the middlemen, acquiring the weapons and then selling them here.” Samar realised.</p><p>You nodded. “Yes. There’s a new player who’s importing their crap and we need to find out who it is. Stop the supplier...”</p><p>“...stop the trade.”</p><p>The agents huddled around the stack of papers that you gifted. It was a list of known buyers of the Maratoni’s. Reddington turned to Harold and smiled.</p><p>“I also need to poach one of your agents, Harold. There’s a lead to pursue and I need someone who isn’t from the underworld scene.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Club Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ressler was standing in the living room of one of Reddington’s extravagant homes. You and Dembe were present to his side going over several documents in hushed voices when the fedora-wearing man entered the room with a chuckle and grabbed a coat.</p><p>“Get your dancing shoes ready, Donald. We’re going to Club Abyssinia. You can be (Y/n)’s plus one.”</p><p>You froze – he hadn’t briefed you on this. Scoffing, you stepped over to the house guest while glaring at your friend.</p><p>“You can’t be serious? He can’t pull this off.“ You raised a hand and clenched Ressler’s cheeks, shaking it gently to display. “See? He practically screams FBI.”</p><p>Ressler squirmed and pulled away from your hold, rolling his eyes. “I can blend in just fine.”</p><p>You stepped back from being on the offence with the agent and pursed your lips.</p><p>“Well, you have to change out of that - and ditch the tie. The Club has a certain ‘look’ and you’ll stick out like a sore thumb.”</p><p>An hour later, Dembe drove you, Ressler and Reddington to Club Abyssinia where the wealthy were entering a golden door in large crowds. When they flashed their invitations to the guard and walked in, Ressler was partially glad that you had taken charge of his wardrobe for that afternoon.</p><p>It was splendid and buzzing with all kinds of people wearing their best jewels and suits. The music was loud but the chatter drowned it out in some parts, alcohol flowed from bars while others were carried by the waiters on silver trays.</p><p>The plan was simple; find the Maratoni’s and negotiate a deal for the painting. You spotted the bar and split from Reddington and Ressler almost immediately after entering. Your earpiece was switched on and as soon as you caught the attention of the bartender, ordered yourself a cool glass of whiskey with mischievous a wink. You could overhear Reddington and Ressler making snarky comments to one another when the drink arrived and smirked quietly as you turned to the open floor and sipped on the beverage.</p><p>“Honestly, Donald. You wouldn’t know a finely-aged bottle of wine if it hit you over the head.”</p><p>“I’m just saying that not all ‘aged’ drinks are necessarily better – (Y/n) can back me up on this.” Ressler defended with a smile and waited for you join his argument with your wit but frowned when there was silence. “Hey, did we lose you?”</p><p>“I think we have a problem.”</p><p>Your voice rose an octave, riddled with a kind of agitation that wasn’t usually heard. Reddington perked up and turned in his seat carefully looking towards Ressler to remove suspicion. He spotted a familiar young man with dark hair across the floor with a group of criminal elitists. The young man laughed and it made Red’s blood curdle. Donald glanced over his shoulder in the direction of Red’s gaze and noticed the same man.</p><p>“Jilted ex?” Ressler wondered with a scoff as he turned back. Your sigh came through the comms piece in his ear before you downed the rest of the drink, wincing as it burned down your throat.</p><p>“Jilted, yes. Ex, hardly.” You replied. The bartender returned and refilled the glass with whiskey. When the patron left to tend to the next customer, you swirled the liquid and stared into it as a memory sent goosebumps down your spine. There was a small bit of feedback from your earpiece before Reddington’s voice came through.</p><p>“I’m sorry, (Y/n). I didn’t know that he was going to be here.” Red apologised. He and Ressler were stationed a few feet away at a table closer to the door. The back of the room was elevated and, as you had noted back in the car, proved to be a better vantage point. “I can get Dembe to-“</p><p>“No, don’t cause a scene. I’ll handle it.” You instructed casually. “Stick to the plan, I’ll check in soon.”</p><p>There was a small beep and you disconnected from the comms. Ressler smiled at a passerby and continued to scope the scene for the Maratoni’s. After another ten minutes of waiting, Ressler broke the growing silence.</p><p>“So what’s the deal with the guy across the floor?”</p><p>Red sighed and looked at the undercover agent with intrigue, “Well aren’t you thirsty for underworld gossip?“ Red chuckled and picked up his scotch glass.</p><p>Ressler shot him a look which made the informant shrug nonchalantly and give in to the story.</p><p>“I needed a location on a Tibetan drug smuggler who recently started stepping into the business of child slavery. That perky young man is Javier. He was the information broker between the criminal and the outside world. While he visited the country on ‘business’, I politely asked for the smugglers location. When he refused, (Y/n) intercepted him.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Chance meetings with some flirting. He didn’t see it coming and (Y/n) had him singing like a canary.” A grim look washed over Reddington’s face. “After dismantling their operation, Javier was hunted by his own people for being the leak. That’s where I miscalculated. Turned out he was more involved in the Tibetan crime scene than we thought. He returned to America to seek his revenge. He couldn’t find me but he got to (Y/n). Six days he stayed their captor keeping (Y/n) on the brink of death.“</p><p>“Jesus.” Ressler exclaimed as he lowered his drink. His throat went dry at the story which made him forget about the sip he was about to take. His eyes glanced over to where you stood by the bar engaged in light conversation with a club guest and noticed the way the stranger stared at you, like a predator watching its prey.</p><p>“After (Y/n) recovered, I found Javier and gave them the change for revenge but (Y/n) refused and made me promise not to take any drastic actions. Now it appears, he’s found his way back here and using his skills again.”</p><p>As you scanned through the crowd from your position, you accidentally locked eyes with Javier who had noticed your presence. You averted your gaze to the glass in your hand and turned away from the open floor. You pulled out a pen from your jacket and started to scribble something on the napkin to the side. You balled the item into your fist and proceeded as normal, all the while, Javier had crossed the room easily and approached where you sat at the bar.</p><p>“I thought I recognised that gorgeous hair.” He grinned, leaning on the counter. “What brings you here?”</p><p>You laughed at the compliment and pushed a stray hair out of your face, “I’m here for the Whiskey Twist.” You lifted the glass, presenting the golden-brown liquid that was decorated with two curled peels of lemon and lime.</p><p>Javier smirked and turned around, now facing the open crowd. “You always did know a good drink. Tell me how’s Reddington? I haven’t seen him since that job in Belgrave...”</p><p>You lowered your arm and shifted around to face him while squinting at the man. There was a slight tilt of your head while sarcasm heavily laced the tone when you spoke again.</p><p>“So, my kidnapping doesn’t ring any bells?”</p><p>Javier chuckled, he moved his hand to your arm and gave a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“It's in the past.”</p><p>The simple gesture felt uncomfortable as if pursuing the topic would bring about danger. You weren’t frightened so easily but you did need to maintain a civilised appearance while Reddington and Ressler were present. The weeks of torture to disclose Raymond Reddington’s location had been traumatic but it strengthened your resolve as to why you concocted and administered truth serums to eliminate pain and time-wasting.</p><p>“And in the past it remains.” You forced a smile in return and Javier released his threatening hand.</p><p>You wouldn’t pursue his topic of choice but that didn’t mean you couldn’t stir him up. “Tell me Javier, how is sweet Isabella? I hear she’s working at the Library of Aragon in Zaragoza.”</p><p>“How do you know about my sister?” Javier asked, all smugness wiped clean and replaced with an icy look. “Did Reddington-?”</p><p>“Please, spare the insult. I have my own sources. Besides, the information is useless to me until you give me a reason to act on it.”</p><p>Javier scoffed and took a sip of his drink, gesturing to the crowd with his elbow, “So, are you here with someone?”</p><p>“Actually, I’m-“</p><p>“Here you are!” Donald’s voice burst through your response as he made himself known. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close to press a kiss on your cheek. “I was wondering where you went.” The agent looked over at the other man and extended his hand.</p><p>“Tyler. (Y/n)’s plus one.” Ressler introduced.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Club Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Tyler. (Y/n)’s plus one.” Ressler introduced.</i>
</p><p>Javier shook Ressler’s hand and then smirked at you.</p><p>“You really did move on.” He winked before addressing the new conversation guest. “They’re a firecracker, right?”</p><p>Donald chuckled and looked at you, giving a slight squeeze. “You have no idea.”</p><p>Despite being surprised by the interruption, you easily adapted to this ‘new story’ of being at the club with Ressler knowing that Javier was carefully watching the interaction for authenticity. Once he was satisfied that you were indeed a courting couple, he snapped his fingers with a small gasp.</p><p>“Oh, where are my manners? I must get you a drink Tyler. (Y/n) here knows how to charm the bartender for off-record beverages but I think I’ll treat you to one of my house-specials.”</p><p>Ressler grinned with anticipated and watched the man disappear into the sea of people leaving him with you.</p><p>You shook your head discretely when he turned, “Why couldn’t you stick to the plan?”</p><p>“I thought you could use some assistance.” Ressler commented quickly and you squinted until it dawned on you.</p><p>“He told you, didn’t he?” You cursed the fedora-wearing man and sighed. “That wasn’t for him to tell.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad he did. I’m not leaving you with this psycho.”</p><p>You wanted to snap and send him away but you’d be lying if you said that Donald didn’t calm your nerves around Javier. You spotted the man returning and leaned closer to Ressler’s ear.</p><p>“Whatever he gives you, don’t drink it.” You whispered. “It’s spiked with tracking nanites.”</p><p>“How do I do that?”</p><p>Rolling your eyes at his lack of imagination, you patted his chest just as Javier returned with two lowball glasses filled midway with an amber liquid.</p><p>“Scotch and Amaretto. You’ll be thanking me for the introduction.” Javier grinned and handed the undercover agent one of the drinks. With a small laugh, Ressler ran his brain through several simulations of how he could cast aside the drink without making it look suspicious.</p><p>Luckily, he didn’t have to stall for too long because you had grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a surprisingly passionate kiss one that Ressler found himself enjoying more than he thought. He felt something soft and tissue-like slide into his hand before a sudden tug forced him to spill his drink over his front.</p><p>A sharp gasp escaped the man and you pulled away quickly, laughing an apology and calling yourself ‘silly’. Ressler brushed it off and excused himself from Javier and you to get cleaned up.</p><p>Using the crowd to disappear, Ressler diverted from the bathroom and walked over to Reddington to hand him the napkin. The man had just finished a lovely conversation with a waitress when he looked at the curious item and carefully unfolded the crinkles from prying eyes.</p><p>
  <i>Dionaea.</i>
</p><p>Picking up his hat, Reddington gently took hold of Ressler’s elbow, “We’re leaving.” He said quietly and guided him to the exit noticing the slight resistance from the agent but there was no time to stop and explain. Reddington and you always entered situations with a backup plan if your missions were compromised and it consisted of letting the other know and getting out of the building to the rendezvous point post-haste.</p><p>‘Dionaea’ was your code word for trap. To the untrained eye it would appear to be random Latin but it was actually the scientific name of the carnivorous plant that ate common garden bugs.</p><p>You were still by the bar stuck in a meaningless conversation with Javier when you saw the fedora discretely leave the scene quite thankful that they weren’t followed out. You had just downed your fourth drink for that night when you felt a strange buzz and a tingle in your fingers.</p><p>You had a good tolerance with alcohol so this was strange. Looking up at Javier with a frown you saw him smirk and watch the reaction innocently. You couldn’t see it but at the nape of your neck was a fine tranquilliser dart that sank under your skin and administered a sedative.</p><p>The last thought you could string together was a series of curses towards the man who had done this before your mind clouded and your entire line of sight went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>The last thought you could string together was a series of curses towards the man who had done this before your mind clouded and your entire line of sight went black.</i>
</p><p>When you finally came back around it was to a very loud bang that echoed in what you could only assume was an empty room. Your senses of sight and hearing and smell slowly returned which allowed your mind to finally play catch-up with the events of that day. </p><p>There was a pressure along both your upper arms and you looked up to discover that you were being held upright by unknown assailants although they struck a kind of familiarity from the club.</p><p>Then your attention was drawn to heavy stomps a few feet away and your eyes settled on Javier - the bane of your existence - who had just lowered his phone from his ear and looked furious.</p><p>Javier kicked over a stack of crates and yelled at the ground when his call ended. Standing straight, he saw you awake and advanced.</p><p>“Reddington escaped - you tipped him off.”</p><p>
  <b>Thwack!</b>
</p><p>The ringing in your ears melded with the sting in your cheek as your head reeled back from the impact. Javier grabbed your chin and forced you to meet his gaze.</p><p>“When did you know?” He demanded, nails pricking your skin, but you only chuckled at the audacity. Javier let go roughly, stepped back a few paces and pulled out his gun - aiming for the head.</p><p>You sighed and spat out the pooled blood from your mouth onto the floor.</p><p>“Honestly? From moment you showed up.” You told him. “You’ve wanted revenge for years - you kind of sold yourself out on this.”</p><p>Javier’s finger was sitting right over the trigger, one pull would be all he needed to end you there and then. You tilted your head and looked around the room before leaning forward.</p><p>“Now might not be the best time but, since I’m a little tied up right now, I have to ask - can you pay for my drinks?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Post Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the Post Office, Reddington had the Taskforce working through every possible lead to find you while he had Dembe working on the criminal end for a scent of Javier. Two days of empty leads had passed when the man finally paid the ragtag team of agents a visit. </p><p>He stepped over to where Aram had committed himself to the digital space, hacking into all the encrypted surveillance feeds in and around Club Abyssinia.</p><p>“Tell me you have something, Aram.”</p><p>The computer genius gave a concentrated hum for a second before he pressed a button and looked at the man.</p><p>“Uh - kind of. After going through each of the feeds inside the club I found nothing, somebody looped the internal recording from outside after you and Agent Ressler left and buried the real footage under layers of coding - definitely the work of an expert - but...” He pressed another key on the board, directing Reddington’s attention to the large screen, as Director Cooper and Ressler walked over. </p><p>“I managed to hack into Javier’s personal emails and pulled up his schematics of the venue and there’s a section by the basement where motion sensors were activated only a few minutes after the camera loop began. So, I synced the exit of the mystery compartment with street cameras and found this.”</p><p>On the screen, grainy footage of a van was shown to be leaving the premises turning right onto the highway.</p><p>“Can you track it?” Harold asked quickly to which the agent nodded and brought up a map.</p><p>“Because the vehicle was running entirely analog, I can’t ping its signal off our satellites but I can get you the direction that it was heading in.”</p><p>Reddington squinted at the screen noticing all the green surrounding the road. Javier had taken you into the wilderness - it was like a needle in a haystack. Suddenly, Ressler snapped his fingers at the man.</p><p>“If Javier is trying to get to you like last time by using (Y/n) as leverage then isn’t there a chance that he’ll be in a similar place?”</p><p>Reddington frowned at the troubling thought. He remembered exactly what you had to endure when you had been taken and his biggest regret was letting the man walk free upon your stubborn insistence.</p><p>“Last time, Dembe and I found (Y/n) in an abandoned farmhouse.”</p><p>Aram’s fingers sped across his keyboard and two buildings popped up. “The good news here is that there are three properties in this area - two registered and one ... seemingly not.”</p><p>Reddington grabbed his hat from the bench and turned towards the exit.</p><p>“Ressler and I are taking that one.” He said storming out, leaving the young man to catch-up behind as Harold instructed his other fours agents to pair up and search the other two homes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your throat burned as the last of the screams were ripped out. Despite a high tolerance for pain, it appeared that Javier remembered exactly how to cross that threshold in record time which wasn’t good news for you. He had administered the first few blows personally before stepping back and letting one of his lackeys take control. </p><p>Since that time, you had suffered a broken toe, horrifically extracted fingernail, waterboarding, shock ‘therapy’, and multiple bone fractures. You surmised that you were concussed at some point but you had passed out too quickly to remember.</p><p>Your head was bowed with little energy until there was a forceful grip on your hair that yanked your head up to meet the face of your torturer. Javier had a smug grin, pleased with how quickly he broke through your threshold of pain since their last encounter.</p><p>You were exhausted and your mouth tasted like blood had replaced saliva but there was no way that you’d let the man leave without having the last laugh.</p><p>“You know,” you began softly, the burning in your throat starting to get agitated with each word. “It’s a shame that you chose to side against Red. He could have enrolled you in a ‘Torturing for Beginners’ course.”</p><p>You chuckled lightly and felt sharp aches in your chest before Javier’s backhand met the side of your face. The sound echoed in your ears and your heard him talking but could hardly make out the words amid all the ringing so it just sounded like distant garble. There must have been something snarky at the end of it because he and his thugs had turned to leave the room.</p><p>The moment that they were out of earshot, you (not physically) jumped into action refusing to endure repeated history.</p><p>Over the two days of physical torture, you kept yourself focused by formulating an escape since it would be foolish to rely on the Taskforce or Reddington to come to your aid. Between the scrappy meals and torture instruments, you quickly discovered that Javier was so cocky with your capture that he, and a handful of three other men, left the door unlocked. </p><p>That eliminated your need to acquire a key.</p><p>The final obstacle to free yourself from the handcuffs and ropes that bound you to a chair had also been planned out as your torturers left their utensils in the room to invoke ‘fear’.</p><p>Unfortunately for Javier, he’d have to work a lot harder if he wanted to make it as a successful villain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We've reached the end! And thank you for reading through this and (hopefully) enjoying it x</p><p>Happy Holidays, my loves!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive to the unregistered farmhouse was filled with speed as Dembe was instructed to get there as fast as humanely possible. Several rules were broken but Ressler hardly had a mind to reprimand Reddington over it as his own went into a kind of overdrive, blaming himself for what had happened.</p><p>“This was my fault. I should never have left their side.” He said and caught the attention of the criminal informant sitting to his side who had just loaded his sidearm.</p><p>“(Y/n) spilled a drink over you, Donald. They didn’t want you by their side.” He explained to the clearly troubled agent before looking out the window scanning the shrubbery that they passed.</p><p>Ressler fell silent at the comment and so did Reddington until they turned onto next stretch of road. He glanced over at the blonde and noticed the way that he was nervously drumming his fingers along his grey pants.</p><p>Looking back ahead, Reddington shook his head. “I knew this would happen.” He commented almost with disappointment.</p><p>Ressler turned in his seat with a scowl that he had reserved for the man. “You knew that (Y/n) would be taken?”</p><p>“No, that was an oversight on my part.” Reddington dismissed with a small wave. “I was talking about you - I knew that it was only a matter of time before you started falling for them.”</p><p>Ressler opened his mouth to deny the accusation but Reddington raised his hand to silence the words before they escaped. “I’ll save you the effort by telling you that it’s been painfully obvious to everyone - and yes, even Harold.”</p><p>There was a scoff to his side as Ressler tilted his head, “I suppose that you’re going to tell me to stay away?”</p><p>“Good heavens no! Interfering in (Y/n)’s relationships has never boded well for me in the past but after this ordeal, they’ll lean on you and you’re a far lesser of many evils.”</p><p>The car halted to a silent stop, rocking them out of their conversation as Dembe scanned the area from the drivers seat.</p><p>“Raymond. The house is two miles east of here.”</p><p>Ressler pulled off his seatbelt and jumped out of the car as Reddington quickly followed. Both men studied the scene before pulling out their weapons and carefully walking into the dense and dry woodland. Reddington had planned to sneak onto the premises before Javier was warned and had the chance to move his leverage to another location.</p><p>
  <b>Snap.</b>
</p><p>Reddington whipped his head in the agents direction with a bewildered look but Ressler frowned in response.</p><p>“That wasn’t me.” He whispered almost inaudibly.</p><p>There was the sound of another twig breaking and both men froze to pinpoint the location before raising their weapons to their right. There was an approaching figure dressed in clothes that they had seen two days ago – (Y/n).</p><p>You looked up at the two men, weapons still pointed at your chest, each with a set of wide eyes. They appeared to have been prepared to storm through armed guards but were stunned silent at your appearance.</p><p>“You took your time.” You huffed, clutching your wrist. A grimace flashed across your face from a hidden injury in your leg and Ressler rushed over, wrapping his arm around your torso to help alleviate the pain.</p><p>Thankful for the assistance, you leaned against him.</p><p>“It was all a set up.” You quickly began to explain how Javier revealed himself to have masterminded the thieving of Reddington’s prized painting to lure the man out. “He knew that you’d reach out to strike a deal with the Maratoni’s - and you did.”</p><p>Reddington approached slowly and frowned at your condition - bruises littered the skin, blood stained trails down the sides of your face, you had been battered and yet managed to claw your way out of hell.</p><p>“Hey, are you listening to me?” Your voice pulled him out of the trance. You had seen the familiar look on his face before and while you appreciated his concern, you needed him to understand that Javier had grown clever over the years just to set an elaborate trap.</p><p>Reddington nodded sombrely. “This ends today.” He replied and turned to Ressler. “Donald, take the car and get (Y/n) to a hospital. I’ll be in touch.”</p><p>As Ressler began to guide you to the vehicle despite your obvious protests, Reddington nodded at Dembe, signalling him to follow. You had suffered twice at the hands of the same man and he refused to take the chance of it happening again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>